rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cirilla
Cirilla is a wandering wizard and seeress that travels the vast landscape of Gielinor for purposes mostly unknown. Often, she stops in one place long enough to aid with the troubles of the simple folk before moving on, as if she were searching for something that has long been lost. Vague descriptions of her and her actions, ranging from the mundane to the considerably heroic can be heard tumbling from the lips of peasant and nobleman alike, as if she were more of a story or tale than a person. From her humble origins as a Druid hailing from Taverly, much has changed about the young woman since the dawning of the Sixth Age upon our plane of existence. The death of Guthix, the deity the Druids are known for being aligned with, has shaken the very fabric of our world and altered many paths, including this one. Leaving behind the simple life among her people in the wake of this terrible event, Cirilla quickly learned of the many horrors the world has to offer, and not the easy way. Among her own people, she was always known for bearing the gift of foresight, able to sometimes predict the weather, the outcome of a certain event, or the best time to plant crops. It never held any significant sights into the future, until a short time before Guthix's demise, where she felt a vast emptiness all around her. She was unable to explain to anyone the meaning of what she 'saw', and many criticized her for going mad from her gift. It was this event that sent her along her path she continues upon now. After leaving Taverly behind, she sought knowledge and guidance. She first went to the Seers of Seers' Village, who attempted to help her see more clearly. When her impatience got the better of her, she swiftly moved on, plumbing the depths of the library housed in the Wizard's Tower. There she remained for some time, splitting time between searching for answers and learning more of magic, in which she was slightly skilled due to her druidic origins. Her lack of patience was once again the bane of her existence, as she once more escaped to seek answers elsewhere. It was on the eve of Guthix's downfall that she had her most powerful vision yet. While the imagery was abstract to all the senses, she could practically feel the pain and suffering Gielinor was about to endure. When news of Guthix's death reached her ears, it became clear what her visions had been telling her, and what had frightened her so much for all this time. While many shirked the practice of following Guthix to instead fall in with another deity, or merely to protect the future of the races of Gielinor, Cirilla remained faithful to Guthix and his memory. She has not given up on learning to hone both her magical ability, as well as her gift of foresight. She even believes that perhaps Guthix is not lost forever, as the very world seems to bleed from his passing. While she travels, she provides assistance to whomever needs it in hopes that she can bring hope to those that have lost it, and in some small way she can assist in righting the wrongs that Sliske has wrought upon the world. Biography Humble Beginnings Cirilla was born on a particularly cold Wintumber evening, mother laid near to the fire to keep her warm as an unnatural blizzard devoured the poor town of Taverly. Harsh winds howled down from White Wolf Mountain, drowning out the cries of the newborn babe entering Gielinor under the vigilanat gaze of Guthix as he heard the prayers of the Druids. It was in His name that she was given hers, named Cirilla in an exhausted breath as her mother fell out of consciousness and into a well earned sleep. The blizzard subsided the next morning, babe and mother having slept the whole way through the worst of it. The girl's parents, Arestrix and Morgaine, celebrated the glorious birth of their first child. They were extremely loving parents, which is not always the case in our harsh world. As Cirilla began to grow, her parents watched each of her first steps carefully, catching her when she stumbled or picking her up when she fell. They began teaching her at an early age, how to talk, of their patron deity Guthix, and the ways of the world. Cirilla was recognized as a fairly intelligent child, grasping the concepts of speaking and counting with ease, though it took her a few extra years to reliably begin walking with assistance. Her life was not one of extravagance, but of simple comfort. Once she could walk and talk, she even began to do the chores, and help around the town with various tasks. Adolescence As Cirilla advanced in years, she took on many responsibilities. She apprenticed among many different druids, learning the various arts of their people. Countless hours were spent in meditiation and pondering to better understand Guthix and the nature of the world, and to truly understand the meaning of balance. Many days were spent learning of the vast variety of herbs and other ingredients found across Gielinor that could be mixed into powerful exilirs and potions, an art passed on by the druids to many adventurers who had earned their trust. It was in this time that Cirilla formed the basis of her knowledge in spells, learning of runes, the different elements and their interactions, and even the art of Summoning. Her education was rounded out with menial tasks, like transcribing tomes and scrolls, helping do the laundry by the river, or working the fields to provide all the things the people of Taverly required to be self-sustaining, as simple as those needs were. Often it was that their dinners consisted of bread and water. Occasionally there would be beef, or chicken, but even without the greater amenities of city life in the far flung places she had only heard of or seen on a map, Cirilla was happy. She felt like she belonged somewhere, and it gave her peace. It wasn't until her twelfth birthday when things truly began to change. She began to see and feel things, mostly in her dreams. These things would often come to pass, like an unexpected drought or particularly heavy rain. She used this ability, which the elder Druids referred to as foresight or precognition. Cirilla also learned that a village just over the mountain was full of people who had this ability, and that it was both a gift and a curse. It continued on for years, these small insights into future events playing out to their advantage. But sometimes, the young girl would have darker dreams. She would see things she couldn't explain, or when she tried to explain them to others, they would only see her as going mad. Madness among those who couldn't control their visions was quite common, apparently. Adulthood It was considerably early in her adult life that things would change. Many of her fellows druids had begun to believe she was succumbing to madness because of her gift. Indeed, on her sixteenth birthday she departed Taverly and stayed with the Seers of Seers' Village, where they attempted to teach her the workings of this power. Her mentor was a man named Tayalin, an older man who seemed to be in the waning years of his life. He took in the young Cirilla when she came to their village, the first time she had ever left Taverly in her life. Seer's Village was not much more than her home, so there was not much to adjust to, but all the same things were different. The Seers and the Druids would get along fine, Cirilla often wondered, with how much time she spent outside contemplating greater mysteries. But eventually, Tayalin began to teach her more about visions, and the means of interpretation. She learned how her dreams were steeped in symbolism, and that you should never take something at face value, even if it seems obvious. He had even begun to teach her how to call upon visions more reliably, to look into the window of the future and try to glean events that were yet to pass. But he also cautioned her, many times, that these gifts were dangerous, and not meant to be used lightly, if at all. Her patience with Tayalin wore down over the two short years she spent in Seers' Village, until one night he passed away in his sleep. There was nothing left for Cirilla now among the Seers, and she quickly moved on with her quest for knowledge. This eventually led her to the Wizards' Tower. While it was primarily an institution of wizards of the Saradominist persuasion, they allowed the young Cirilla entry after gauging her already established ability for magic and her eagerness to learn. Her true goal was to gain access to the enormous library the wizards held within their walls, tome of knowledge of every sort all within her grasp. She attended lessons quite often, spending all her free time between them poring over these books at a rapid pace, devouring volumes and volumes of knowledge each day. No answers came to her, and eventually the same frustration she felt with Tayalin returned. The answers she so desired would not be found here, even if she read every single book that could be found within the Tower. No answers were to be found, and perhaps they never would be. Still, the shadows of nightmare haunted her, and her determination did not waver. She remained at the Wizards' Tower for awhile longer, continuing to learn from the greatest magical minds of the age. It all came to an end one night, when the darkness gave way to a most horrifying piece of foresight. It shook her to her very core, as it would eventually shake the foundation of the entire world. The Vision It started with darkness, swarming all around her. She cried out, but there was no sound to be heard. In the deepest depths of the darkness, a small glimmer of light began to shine. The glow was warm, green, and whispered to hear with an inviting voice. It began to expand, until it consumed all the darkness but the edges, which licked away at the light in an attempt to devour it once more. Within this green light, everything was peaceful. The world formed around her, familiar sights flashing before her eyes. The old druids of Taverly were going along with their simple lives, enjoying a beautiful and sunny day. She approached the shrine of Guthix, though her feet seemed to move of her own volition. Looking down upon it, it was covered in flowers and moss. This caused her to smile, as Guthix's presence was clear. But as she looked on, the greenery began to shrivel away and die. The shadows at the edges of existence began to creep closer. The altar began to crack, and darkness seeped from the stone and into the world. Dark tendrils began to wrap around her body, and she heard maniacal laughter as the altar cracked beneath the weight of the darkness. As she awoke, drenched in sweat and surrounded by concerned Wizards, she knew the truth of what she saw. The others told her she had been screaming in her sleep, but she barely paid them any mind. She began to pack her things, for it was finally time to move on. Something horrible was going to happen, and soon, and she needed to find her answers more than ever. She needed to find a way to prevent this vision from coming to pass. Darkness was coming, though in what for she did not know, not exactly. Present Day It was a short time after her departure from the Tower that she heard the tale of Guthix's death. It was that her vision had tried to show her, to warn her of, though not soon enough to be able to aid him. Without Guthix, so too evaporated his edicts that kept the Gods from invading the mortal realm. In the coming days, wilder tales would sprout from every commoner with a tongue, about the Gods once more roaming Gielinor. And with this return came nothing but strife and chaos, for balance was no longer maintained by greater powers. People were suffering, and Cirilla could only bring herself to aid these sufferers, at a loss for any other purpose. One person at a time, she would restore balance to the world of Gielinor, clinging to the hope that perhaps Guthix was not truly dead, but would one day return to save them from the Gods, and from themselves. Appearance This is where you're going to go into detail about how your character looks. This can be broken down into subcategories, especially if the character shapeshifts between more than one form. Most people, however, just stick to describing their character's faces and body types. Facial This is where you try to paint the picture about the structure of your character's face. Go into detail about the bone structure and shape of his/her head, cheeks, chin, jaw, and brows. Describe the details of his/her eyes, like the length and darkness of his lashes, the shapes of his eyes, the color and pattern of his iris, the size and shape and expressive quality of eyebrows, and so on. Describe his/her lips, teeth, and nose - what shapes and colors they are, how healthy the skin is. Mention if the character wears any kind of make-up or jewelry, or if s/he has any interesting markings or scarring on his/her face. Is it symmetrical? What is the overall impression someone would get from looking at this character, or looking him/her in the eye? Bodily This is where you try to paint a picture about the character's body type and figure. Go into detail about bone and muscle structure and the size and proportions of the character's figure. You might want to mention height and weight, but it's always useful to instead describe how they appear even if you give measurements. Explain muscle tone and build, whether the character is tiny and slender or hulkingly large and ripped with slabs of muscle as thick as cows, or stout and chubby from a life of luxury, or even tall but soft and mostly just skin. Describe the shape of your character's figure, whether s/he has a sensual curve to his/her waist or a strong, straight, utilitarian build, etc. This is also a good place to go into hair color, styling, and quality if you didn't in the facial section. Touch on the character's style of dress - what clothes s/he usually can be caught wearing and what impression it gives. You may even go so far as to describe how s/he holds him/herself when standing and what his/her gait is like when walking. What is the overall impression someone would get from just looking? Personality Go into detail about your character's behavior here. Explain what temperaments your character has, in addition to any core, guiding ethics and moral values. How does this person behave alone? In the company of strangers? In the company of friends? Describe what usually makes your character pleased and what causes this character distress. What social situations will this person prevail in, and in which will s/he flounder miserably? What are his/her social strengths and weaknesses? What does it take to set your character off in a rage? What sort of things can cause your character stress, frustration, or sadness? What sort of things can put him/her at peace? How does your character react and display all of these different emotions? This is also a good place to discuss your character's position on the ethico-moral alignment axes, if you like. How would this character be described by a person who had just me him/her, and how would this character be described by someone s/he has known for a long time? Abilities SHE IS GEWD AT MAGIC (obviously work in progress) Trivia Touch on details, usually fun facts or quirks, about your character that may not really fit in anywhere else. Most editors compose this as a bulletted list. You might include... *Your character's favorite color *Favorite food or drink *Something your character wants *An interesting quote your character once said *Any pet peeves *The sky is the limit, really. Sources External Links Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Guthixian Category:Druid Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles